You Can't Always Have What You Want
by xo-Christina
Summary: So what happens if Gabriella is dating Troy, who is still in love with his old female best friend, who just so happens to be Gabriella's Step Sister?


This story is based on some themes from High School Musical but there are changes. Gabriella Montez moves to New Mexico with her stepsister, mom and step dad. Unlike the movie, she has not met Troy Bolton before, but her step sister, Katelyn has. Katelyn Watson grew up with Troy Bolton, they were best friends but they knew they were more than that. On the other hand, they haven't spoken to one another for many years since she moved to California with her father. The first section, in Katelyn's Point of View, is just an introduction to get you familiar with what has happened in the past. The real story begins with Gabriella's Point of View.

**Katelyn's Point of View.**

Troy Bolton, basketball captain, student body president, but most importantly, he was Katelyn's best friend, but now he's just a memory that she will never forget.

"_Troy! Put me down right now!" She yelled, but he didn't listen. _

"_I'm not putting you down Kay! It's your birthday, and I think you deserve something special you know." You could see him smirk in the corner of your eye, and you knew in about two seconds, he was going to throw you into the lake. _

Troy was always Katelyn's best friend; they grew up together, and shared so many memories. She knew that deep down, Troy Bolton wasn't just a best friend, he meant so much more to her. Katelyn always thought that she would never loose him, but things happen and sometimes, there's nothing you can do about it. After her 13th birthday, nothing had ever been the same. Her parents were getting a divorce and she was forced to leave her hometown, Los Angeles to live with her father in California. Katelyn didn't care about the divorce or all the drama between her parents. The only thing she cared about was losing Troy.

"_Are you ever going to forget me?" Katelyn asked Troy._

"_Of course not! I will never forget you Kay, I'll always be here, and we'll stay in touch." Troy assured her._

_That was the last night Katelyn pent with him, the next day she was going to move into her new home with your dad._

"_Promise?" She asked._

"_I promise." He smiled as he pulled out a bracelet and a necklace. _

_He placed the bracelet on her wrist and the necklace around his neck. It was like a promise ring, but it was a bracelet and a necklace instead. As long as they wore it, they would keep their promise, and never forget each other._

That night everything seemed to be perfect, they promised to always keep in touch and remain best friends no matter what. Of course this did happen for a year or so, but as they entered high school, everything changed and their daily conversations slowly became weekly conversations, then monthly conversations, until it all just stopped. Katelyn's father ended up marrying again, and it just so happens to be her new best friend's mother, Teresa Montez. Gabriella Montez, her new best friend and her new step-sister. They always got along and they were quite happy when their parents got married. Everything in California was going well, until there was another change in events. Katelyn's father and Teresa both got new job offers and announced that the family had to move to New Mexico. Why is it that parents always have to ruin our lives right when everything was going good? It was the end of summer before their senior year, and no matter how much Katelyn and Gabriella argued, nothing changed their minds.

**Gabriella's Point of View**

"Ten seconds….five seconds…. two seconds...RING, finally! First day of school wasn't all that bad, but I miss everyone back in California. Kay and I were home sick, so we missed the first week of school, and already so much stuff was happening. But just because we missed school, that didn't mean my mom did. She actually called in and talked to all of our teachers, and signed me up for a trip. So apparently tomorrow I'm taking a flight to Canada for some Science exhibition with a whole bunch of people I don't know." Gabriella thought

The next morning, Gabriella got up early and began to pack for her trip, until her mom walked in.

"Honey what are you doing? You can't possibly use that small suitcase for a week long trip!" she exclaimed

"WHAT? A week? I thought it was just one day! Mom I don't even know anyone, I don't want to go for a week!"

"But honey, you love Science! Besides, it won't be that bad, and it will give you a chance to get to know the other kids. Hurry up and get packing!"

"But I don't-" before Gabriella could even finish, her mom left the room and there was nothing she could do, but pack.

The next morning she was woken up by wakeup call from her teacher, Ms.Mihailescu. Gabriella noticed that her roommate Taylor was already up and getting ready. She was quite nice and she promised to introduce her to as many people as she could. Two hours later, they all arrived at their first destination, the Ontario Science Centre.

"Hey Taylor, do you know what we're going to do here?" Gabriella asked

"Well they have a lot of cool exhibits and we're watching an IMAX movie" she replied.

"Oh, aren't those like the big domes with the pictures around the whole thing?"

"Yahh! Aren't they-" before she could finish, two boys came from behind her and surprised her.

"Hey there beautiful, found a new friend to replace us haven't you?" said a well-built boy with long curly hair.

"Chad! Troy! The question is what have you two been up to? I didn't see you on the plane. Oh and you guys meat Gabriella Montez, she's new here."

"Hey, nice to meet you" They both said as they smiled towards her.

"Hi" Gabriella replied shyly

Everyone began to walk into the theatre and take their seats.

Gabriella just sat there looking around, amazed at the theatre.

"Hey, is that spot taken?" she heard someone ask.

She turned around and it was that other boy from before, Troy.

"Umm, no, it's not." She replied shyly to him once again

"Gabriella was it? So, where are you from?"

"California, I just moved her this summer with my family, so I'm still just trying to fit in." She replied

"Don't worry about that, you'll fit right in." he replied.

The movie was about to start, but they just kept talking throughout the whole thing, getting to know one another. After the movie, Gabriella and Troy found Taylor and Chad, and began to explore the place. There were many interesting things, like the time machine. It showed you how you would look in 50 years. There was also a mock tropical rainforest too, Gabriella had always wanted to visit one, so far this was her closest experience. But most of the time they were in the sports area because the boys couldn't get enough of the baseball.

The whole trip turned out better than Gabriella had expected. She made a lot of new friends, and she got to know Troy a lot. The next few days, they spent almost every minute together, sneaking out sometimes and exploring downtown Toronto. Maybe moving here wasn't as bad as she thought it would be.

**Katelyn's Point of View**

"And then we snuck out of the hotel, got on a bus and went to some beach and watched the sunset..." Gabriella said in a dreamy voice

"Looks like someone had too much fun" Katelyn laughed

She just sighed and smiled.

"So, when can I meet this mystery boy?" Katelyn asked.

He seemed to be the only thing Gabriella talked about since she got back from the trip, so he must be something special.

"Well I sort of invited him over for a movie and such later on" she replied

"Whoa, that's so unlike you Gab, just after one week of knowing him? Back in Cali you would never make a move!" Katelyn joked

"Hey I guess I'm rubbing off of you now, but there's just something different about him…he's different Kay!" she said more seriously. Katelyn continued to listen to Gab ramble on about this boy, and soon enough they heard the door bell ring. A huge smile appeared on Gabriella's face as she rushed down the stairs to open the door. By the time Katelyn got down, they were already sitting on the couch.

"Hey, so you're the mystery boy Gabriella has been talking about." Katelyn said

"Mystery boy?" he laughed as he turned around to face the voice. But his laugh suddenly stopped when he saw her face. The boy looked familiar to Katelyn, but at the same time she couldn't make out where he was from.

"Oh, this is my sister Katelyn, and Katelyn meet Troy." Gabriella said. Right when that phrase came out of her mouth, Katelyn and Troy became motionless; her heart began to beat faster and faster. They managed to mutter a "hi" but they were still really confused.

"Well uhm, I'm going to go bring down some movies... so be right back." Gabriella said quickly as she ran up the stairs.

"Katelyn Watson?" he asked quietly. Kay nodded slowly, and they were shocked. Right here in front of her was her old best friend, Troy Bolton. She had almost completely forgotten about him, and she never thought she would see him ever again.

"I can't believe this is actually happening. We haven't seen each other in so long!" he got up and they exchanged an awkward hug. Katelyn really missed his hugs and just being in his arms. Everything was like a dream. How could it be possible that after all these years, they would run into each other like this? The two of them sent each other silent messages throughout the whole night, not saying a word to one another. They decided it was best if Gabriella did not know that Troy was the best friend she always talked about, instead Katelyn promised that they would get together sometime and catch up.

That may have been a bad idea. After spending time with Troy again, the feelings that Katelyn thought she would never have again, came rushing back. This was all so wrong, sneaking behind Gabriella's back and not telling her the truth. Katelyn and Tory had been doing this for almost a whole year, and it wasn't until Prom Night where Gabriella saw them together deep in conversation, giggling, flirting and making out.

"Troy! Stop it! It tickles" she giggled as he kissed her ear.

"You're cure when you laugh you know" he whispered. He slowly moved from her ear to her lips where he kissed her and told her how much he loved her.

"Hmm, as much fun as I am having right now, I think we should go back and just continue this later on" Katelyn said softly.

"But I wanna be here with you in my arms" Troy pouted. Katelyn laughed at his puppy dog face, it was cute. She leaned in to kiss him again but they bolted off the couch when the door flung opened.

"What's going on here?" Gabriella stormed into the room, and she looked angry.

Katelyn and Troy caught by surprised quickly got up and made it seem like nothing was happening.

"What are you talking about?" Katelyn played dumb, hopefully she'll buy it.

"Don't lie to me, I watched you two. What's going on here?" she demanded, Katelyn could see her getting hot and teary eyed.

This would be the best time to tell the truth. The two of them told her everything, and in return they both got slapped across the face and she didn't speak to either of them for weeks. Troy and Katelyn decided to keep a distance for a while so that you both had some time to think. Eventually, one day, she came to her senses and decided that what she had done was wrong, and she hurt Gabriella more than she could have ever imagined. It was the end of senior year, and the best thing to do was to go off to university somewhere far away, and start a new life. She spent one more night with Troy, the night before she was about to get on a plane to New York to live with her mother. It was the night to end everything once and for all, and let Gabriella live a good life she deserved, one where Katelyn could not interfere.

"Troy, I'm leaving tomorrow, we can't keep seeing each other thinking that we're only friends. You have to be with her, she loves you." She said.

"How is doing this wrong Kay? We were best friends since how long? We weren't' just best friends and you know that. You know both of us had feelings for each other and they were crushed when you moved away. I'm not saying I don't love Gabriella, because I do. But you know that what we have is so much more." He argued back.

You couldn't even look in his eyes when you said this. You knew deep down that you could never love anyone as much as you loved him, but you just couldn't bare to hurt Gabriella anymore.

"I'm not going to lie Troy; you know i've always loved you. But she's my sister. I just can't do it okay." Katelyn said softly

"Kay, you know you can't just forget me like that." He argued back

"I don't WANT to Troy, I have to."

"No, you don't. Katelyn, remember that promised we made each other before you left? You can't just throw this all away."

"But I am walking away Troy. You'll always be in my heart. We promised to never forget one another, and I'm keeping that, it didn't say we would be together. I'm sorry, but I just can't even be near you anymore." Katelyn cried, her heart was breaking slowly, but she knew that this is the best thing to do. Slowly she began to fidget with a pretty diamond bracelet that had been on her wrist for almost four years now, until it finally came loose, and when it fell to the ground, she began to run away, never looking back.


End file.
